Monster Jam World Finals 3
Monster Jam World Finals 3 was held on March 23, 2002 at Sam Boyd Stadium. Tom Meents in Team Meents would end up sweeping the event once again. This show was also the debut for the Hot Wheels monster truck. This was also the last World Finals to be broadcasted live on pay-per-view. Same as the last two years racing wise, with a massive jump with a bus on top in the middle, a bus stack and rail car on the left, and a 30 foot tall trailer and bus stack on the right. For freestyle, a camper on a bed added at the right lane entrance. Two cars would be added to the left lane entrance, and numerous additional cars and vans were added to the racing car pads and several motor-homes were added to the course as well. Lineup Avenger- Jim Koehler Black Smith- Pablo Huffaker Black Stallion- Michael Vaters Blue Thunder - Lyle Hancock Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten (World Finals Debut) Bulldozer - Guy Wood Firemouth - Carl Van Horn (World Finals Debut) Grave Digger 20th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Hot Wheels - Eldon DePew Madusa - Madusa Power Forward - Chad Fortune (World Finals Debut) Predator - Allen Pezo Sudden Impact - John Seasock Team Meents - Tom Meents Wolverine - Brian Barthel Racing Round 1 Team Meents '''vs. Blue Thunder (DNS) Madusa vs. '''Gunslinger Bulldozer '''vs. Power Forward (crashes) '''Grave Digger 20th Anniversary '''vs. Black Stallion (Red Lighted) '''Black Smith '''vs. Firemouth '''Hot Wheels '''vs. Predator '''Sudden Impact '''vs. Avenger (crashes) Wolverine vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Round 2 Team Meents '''vs. Gunslinger '''Grave Digger 20th Anniversary '''vs. Bulldozer (crashes) '''Black Smith '''vs. Hot Wheels (crashes) Sudden Impact vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Semi Finals Team Meents '''vs. Grave Digger 20th Anniversary Black Smith vs. '''Bounty Hunter Championship Race Team Meents (crashes) '''vs. Bounty Hunter Freestyle '''Team Meents- 37 (crashes) Grave Digger 20th Anniversary- 36 (crashes) Black Smith- 35 Blue Thunder- 35 (crashes) Black Stallion- 32 Wolverine- 30 Sudden Impact- 24 Firemouth- 24 Bounty Hunter- 22 (crashes) Predator- 21 Gunslinger- 20 Madusa- 19 (crashes) Hot Wheels- 17 (crashes) Power Forward- 12 (crashes) Bulldozer- 8 (crashes) Avenger- 8 (crashes) Encore Wolverine, Bulldozer, Blacksmith, 2nd Grave Digger, and 2nd Team Meents (Rear engined) come out for a second freestyle. Other Rewards * Rookie of the Year: Neil Elliott, High Roller * Sportsman of the Year: Mike Nitzke, Rambo * Improved Driver: Randy Brown, Pure Adrenaline * Save of the Year: Charlie Pauken, Firemouth * Wreck of the Year: Tony Farrell, Blue Thunder * Team of the Year: Dawn Creten & Jimmy Creten, Scarlet Bandit & Bounty Hunter * Upset of the Year: Carl Van Horn in Spider-Man defeating Team Meents in the finals in Tampa, Florida Trivia * Bulldozer's Freestyle was not seen on the DVD or VHS releases, and was only seen on the Pay-Per View footage of the event. He did a wheelie, which cause him to hit a van and roll over. * This was the only World Finals appearance of Team Meents and Firemouth. * Avenger, Blue Thunder, Firemouth, and Power Forward all crashed in qualifying. * This event was the last during the TNN era as in 2003, Monster Jam went to SPEED Channel. * This event featured drivers being in the broadcast booth during racing and freestyle such as Tom Meents, Madusa, Lyle Hancock, and others. * This was the first time in qualifying that the trucks ran the track without their bodies, which lasted until 2012. Non Competing Trucks 2nd Blue Thunder Blue Thunder Ride Destroyer (Ride Truck) El Toro Loco Multiple Grave Diggers Inferno Little Tiger Obsession Prowler Ragin Steel Spider-Man Unknown FELD truck (chassis used for Rear Engined Team Meents) Scarlet Bandit Surf Monster Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2002 events